


Showers are meant to be shared

by paigeypoo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigeypoo/pseuds/paigeypoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titled says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showers are meant to be shared

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for an anon request for a Johnlock shower sex one shot on tumblr. I hope it suffices. 
> 
> It is posted on my tumblr as well, the name is 'hi-im-paige'.

"Sherlock?" John called out as he entered the flat. 

"Mm", Sherlock grunted his response from the sitting room where he was, as usual, laying stock still on the sofa, hands steepled beneath his chin. 

"Thinking then", John stated as he went about his usual 'just returned home' routine and turned on the kettle. 

He decided to have a shower while the kettle was boiling, seeing as he had just spent another long day at the surgery he felt grimy and gross and his shoulder hurt to top it all off. 

"Sherlock, I'm going to have a quick shower", John called as he made his way toward the bathroom. There was no response, not that John expected one, and he quickly shut the bathroom door and began to undress. 

He had no more than stepped into the shower when he heard a knock at the door. 

"Yes?" he called. He knew it had to be Sherlock, though only God knows why he had to wait until John got into the shower to talk to him. 

"John, can I come in?" Sherlock asked, which struck John as odd. Sherlock didn't usually ask, he usually just came right in, the man certainly wasn't known for his sense of boundaries and John had really gotten used to it. 

"Since when do you ask?" 

"Isn't asking the....'polite' thing to do?" John could hear the eye roll and nose wrinkle on the word polite, he chuckled. 

"Yes, Sherlock, most people would consider that the 'polite' thing to do. Though you aren't most people and I'm used to your coming in without knocking now so just come in, would you?" 

That must have been good enough for Sherlock because seconds later John heard the door open. 

"Shut the door back, Sherlock, you'll let all the steam out", John said out of habit. Sherlock made a habit of coming in to discuss something with John while he was in the shower and he also made a habit of leaving the damn door open so that John half froze when he got out of the shower.

John heard the door shut, "Now, what can I do for you, Sherlock?" John asked as he began to soap up his body. 

"I need your opinion on a medical matter", Sherlock stated in his usual detached tone. 

"Alright....", John started. Sherlock had never come to him for medical advice when it came to himself. Sure, he had called upon John's medical expertise a number of times during cases, though John suspected Sherlock already knew, or at least thought he knew, what he was asking John to tell him. 

"It's...um....", Sherlock trailed off. John could tell by the tone of his voice that he was edgy and if he wasn't mistaken, he even sounded a bit nervous. 

"Whatever it is, Sherlock, just tell me. I promise you it won't be anything I haven't seen before". 

"I'm most certain you have seen it before, John, but I don't see how that is relevant". 

"Sherlock, for God's sake, just come out with it", John said as he rinsed the soap from his body and went to work on his hair. 

"My transport has decided to plague me with it's ridiculous sexual urges. I want rid of them", Sherlock stated bluntly, or at least what Sherlock thought was bluntly. John was still amazingly confused, all he got out of that was sexual urges, but that could be a number of things. 

"You are going to have to be a bit more specific, Sherlock. Sexual urges doesn't hardly describe the problem to me...."

"Good Lord, John, are you being deliberately obtuse or has your brain officially shut off for the day?" Sherlock said, slightly irritated. 

"Sherlock, do you really want my help?" John asked, now rinsing the soap from his hair. 

"Of course I do, I wouldn't have asked if I hadn't"

"Well then, stop being a prat and explain, in detail, we doctors like that, what is wrong with you". 

"Fine", Sherlock conceded with a huff, "I am having massive erections at very inconvenient times and I don't know how to make them stop". 

That stopped John's actions for a moment, leaving him just standing under the hot spray, soap running down his face. 

"John?" Sherlock spoke up again when John said nothing. 

"Sorry, yes, erections", John started, "Sherlock, erections aren't really a problem, they are completely normal". 

"They are a problem when you get them in the middle of New Scotland Yard!" Sherlock exclaimed, obviously frustrated. 

"You are getting erections at The Yard?" John asked, knowing Sherlock would hate that he had, he didn't like to repeat himself. 

"Yes, John. I'm getting them at The Yard, at crime scenes, in restaurants, at home, you name it. I. Want. Rid. Of. Them". 

"Sherlock, surely you know the best way to get rid of an erection", John said. 

"Yes, John, I'm not an imbecile. I can't hardly whip it out in public though, now can I?" 

"No, Sherlock, of course you can't. But, you can take care of your sexual needs at home once in a while. That might help quell the erections". 

"Do you seriously think I haven't tried that?" Sherlock snapped. 

"So you've tried masturbating then?" John asked, he could hardly believe he was really having this conversation, with Sherlock Holmes, while he was naked in the shower. It was at that moment that John noticed his own, very prominent, erection. 

Jesus, now was really not the time for him to become aroused. Sherlock was standing not three feet away, not that he could see him, but still. He didn't want to examine the fact that he had gotten this erection while talking about Sherlock Holmes erections. 

John was well aware of his own attraction to Sherlock, he had long ago accepted that. But, Sherlock didn't know that, at least John didn't think he did, and he wanted to keep it that way. Sherlock wasn't interested in sex and he definitely wasn't interested in a relationship....was he?

"Yes, John, I have tried masturbating. It's relief is temporary, extremely temporary". 

"What stimulates you Sherlock?" John asked, it was a bold question, but they were past formalities now, weren't they? 

"How do you mean?" Sherlock asked and John knew that he was deliberately avoiding the question. 

"Don't be obtuse, Sherlock, come on. What stimulates you sexually? What turns you on?" 

"Turns me on?" 

"For God's sake, Sherlock, would you just answer the bloody question. What makes your prick hard? What makes you moan and write and come so hard you see stars?" John asked. He knew he was potentially stepping over a line, but damn it all, he wanted Sherlock to just answer the question. 

"You", Sherlock whispered, his voice so soft John was scarcely sure he'd heard him. 

"Are you serious?" 

"I'm always serious"

"Tell me", John said, hoping Sherlock would understand without him having to explain. 

"I want you, John. I want to kiss you, touch you, have sex with you. I want to climb in that shower with you and suck you until you come screaming down my throat. I want to take you to bed and fuck you into the mattress, then I want you to flip me over and fuck me so hard I come a second time. I want...."

"Get in here", John interrupted Sherlock's confession. He had heard all he needed to hear and he was filled with joy like he had never known in his whole life. 

"Come again?" Sherlock said, confused. He obviously did not think this was going to go well, John was more than ready to prove the great Sherlock Holmes wrong. 

"No one is going to be coming unless you get in here", John said, smirking. 

"You mean....you want this?" Sherlock asked, clearly surprised. 

"Sherlock, I have wanted this for a long time. But, you are my best friend and you were clear the day we moved in together that you were 'married to your work'. I didn't want to jeopardize what we had by pushing for more". 

"Dear God, John, we have wasted an obscene amount of time if that's the case. I have wanted you from that very first night at Angelo's, but you made it pretty clear that you weren't my date and you have also made it pretty clear over the years, to anyone who will listen I might add, that you are not gay". 

"Well, Sherlock, I'm not gay, I'm Bi, so technically I wasn't lying and yes, too much time has been wasted already, so would you kindly step in here so we can stop wasting more of it?" 

"With pleasure", Sherlock said, his voice low. 

John could hear the rustling of clothes and he knew that Sherlock was getting undressed. This was really going to happen, he was going to get to be intimate with Sherlock Holmes, and it was about damn time if he did say so himself. 

The curtain opened and Sherlock stepped in, a vision of beauty with his pale flawless skin, his tall, lean lightly muscled frame, his head full of wild black curls, and his...

"Wow", John said before he could stop himself. 

Sherlock smirked, "Like what you see?" Sherlock asked, looking down at the massive erection protruding from his body. 

"You have a bloody gorgeous cock, Sherlock. Fuck, you have a bloody gorgeous everything. You are just gorgeous. Come here", John crooked a finger and motioned for Sherlock to come to him. 

Sherlock was quick to oblige and soon they were only inches apart. 

"You've no idea how many times I've fantasized about this", John said, running his hand down Sherlock bare, and now wet, chest. 

Sherlock took that as a cue that he could touch as well, and he took those beautiful violinist hands and ran them over John's shoulders, down his chest, over his sides, and around to his back, where he pulled John in closer so that their chests were touching. 

"You aren't the only one", Sherlock said, his voice even lower than normal and laced with arousal, "I have never wanted anyone the way I want you". 

Sherlock ran his hands back up John's body and cupped his face, then slowly and gently, pressed his lips to John's. John moaned softly and laced his fingers through those incredible curls, parting his lips for Sherlock's teasing tongue. 

Sherlock sucked and licked John's bottom lip before moving to his mouth, slowly and deliberately tasting every part of it that he could reach. 

John moved his tongue to meet Sherlock's and they twisted and danced, moving together, tasting each other. It was Sherlock who broke the kiss. 

"I want to taste more of you, John. All of you", Sherlock said as he moved down John's neck, kissing and nipping his way to the base, where his neck turned into his shoulder. 

"Please", John said, because that was the only coherent word that would form. Sherlock was currently beginning to kiss his way over John's chest toward his nipples. 

Sherlock licked lightly over John's right nipple, teasing it gently with his tongue, and John bucked his hips and moaned loudly. 

"You're sensitive here", Sherlock said with a smile before taking the nipple between his lips.

"Sher....oh, god, right there....lock", John attempted to speak. 

Sherlock smirked and continued to kiss downward, using those long fingers to play with John's nipples while he kissed down his stomach, dipping his tongue into John's belly button. 

John laced his fingers back into Sherlock's hair as he continued to move lower. Planting soft kissed on John's thighs before moving back up to lick and tease John's balls before using just the tip of his talented tongue to lick a thin line from the base of John's achingly hard cock to the tip, swirling his tongue around the slit, tasting the salty pre-come. 

"Oh God, Sherlock, your tongue is amazing", John half said, half moaned as Sherlock continued to tease the head of John's cock with his tongue. 

"You taste divine", Sherlock said, licking his lips and grinning. Before John could reply, Sherlock took the tip into his mouth and worked his mouth slowly down the length of John's penis until he had taken him in entirely. 

"Christ, Sherlock, don't you have a gag reflex?" John asked, amazed. He could feel himself bumping the back of Sherlock's throat, but Sherlock didn't even so much as flinch. 

Sherlock sucked back up slowly, until it was just the tip in his mouth again and grinned, bearing his pearly white teeth. The sight was obscene and John had to take one hand from Sherlock's hair to brace himself. 

Sherlock took that as a cue to continue and he worked his way slowly back down to the base of John's cock, before setting a steady rhythm. He took John to the back of his throat each time before tightening his lips and sucking hard all the way to the tip, where he swirled and flicked his tongue before going back down. 

John could feel his balls beginning to tighten, this was THE BEST blow job he had ever had and it was with great difficulty that he pulled Sherlock's hair, urging him back off his cock. 

"What's the matter?" Sherlock asked, concern lacing his voice. 

"Nothing, love, that was fucking incredible. But, there is more I want to do with you, I'm not ready to come yet". 

Sherlock grinned at this and stood up, pulling John close and kissing him deeply. The movement was so sudden that when Sherlock kissed him, their cocks nudged together, sending a jolt of pleasure through both of their bodies. 

John reached down between them, not willing to break the kiss, and took both their cocks in his hand, stroking them up and down to the rhythm of their kissing. 

"Oh God", Sherlock said, breaking the kiss and putting his forehead down against John's, he was panting heavily. 

"Does that feel good?" John asked and all Sherlock could do was nod. 

John continued to stroke them both until their cocks were twitching, a telltale sign that they were both close. He stopped and ran his hands around Sherlock's hips to his arse and cupped it, moaning at how amazing it felt. 

John urged Sherlock's hips forward, pulling them flush against each other, and kissed him again. 

Their cocks rubbed together between their bodies as they kissed, John kneaded Sherlock's arse, pulling them apart so that one of his fingers could tease Sherlock's opening. 

He slipped the tip of his index finger in, feeling the tight ring of muscles clench around it and then relax as he slowly moved just the tip of his finger in and out.

"Yes, more John, it's alright", Sherlock moaned and John smiled. He didn't know how much experience Sherlock had, if he had any experience at all, but with Sherlock's consent, he slipped his index finger in further, working it in and out slowly. 

"Are you ready for a second?" John asked. He didn't want to ask senseless questions but it was important that they communicate effectively right now, he didn't want to overstep Sherlock's boundaries. 

"Yes, John, God yes. I'm ready for more, so much more", Sherlock assured him. John kissed him softly and slowly worked another finger into him. His body accepted it easily and the two fingers, slick with the spray of the shower, moved in and out of Sherlock with ease. 

Soon John was able to add a third finger and Sherlock was nearly coming apart at his seams. He was moaning and bucking his hips, trying for as much friction as he could get in the front, and as deep of penetration he could get in the back. 

John kissed him, sloppy and obscene, as he crooked his middle finger inside Sherlock causing the taller man to cry out and rut shamelessly and hard against John. 

"FUCK!" Sherlock shouted when John brushed his prostate again. John thought he'd never heard anything sexier in all his life. 

He had heard Sherlock curse before, but he didn't do it often, and hearing him lose himself in pleasure now made John impossibly hard, not that he wasn't there already. 

"Christ, Sherlock, I have never been so hard in all my life", John said, still working his fingers in and out of Sherlock. 

"You have...AH...an amazing....fuck yes, right there....cock, John. I want it....christ, yes....in me....umph....now". 

John pulled his fingers out of Sherlock, chuckling at Sherlock's frustrated moan, "Turn around for me". 

Sherlock did as he was told, and John moved to press his chest against Sherlock's back, kissing his neck and shoulder before stepping back just slightly. 

"Fuck, Sherlock, you could bounce a quarter off that thing", John said, looking appreciatively at Sherlock's beautiful, perky arse. 

"Like what you see?" Sherlock teased, shaking his bum from side to side enticingly. 

"Like it? I bloody love it", John said, pumping his cock slowly, slicking it with the copious amount of pre-come that was now leaking steadily. 

"I want your cock in it, John". 

This was one time John was not going to make Sherlock repeat himself. He positioned the head of his cock at Sherlock's entrance and pushed in slowly, Sherlock gasped and John stopped, the tip already encased in his incredible heat. 

"Are you alright? We can stop if it's too much", John said. 

"It's fine, John, it feels amazing, you can keep going", Sherlock said, his voice hoarse. 

"Have you done this before, Sherlock?" John asked, he had to, he needed to know. 

"Are you seriously asking about this now?" 

"Yes, I am. I don't want to fuck you into the wall if it's going to hurt you". 

Sherlock sighed, "I have had sex before, John, so yes, I have done this. You don't have to worry about hurting me, I've probably got enough experience for the both of us, though I know you are quite experienced yourself. I'm pleased to have first hand evidence of that. And, before you ask, yes I am clean, I was tested six months ago and I haven't had sex since, nor have I used drugs as you well know". 

John was surprised and relieved at the same time. He was glad to know that Sherlock did have some experience, because they hadn't exactly been moving slow. 

"I'm clean too, as I'm sure you somehow already know. Now that we've cleared that up, I'm going to fuck you against our shower wall until you come screaming my name", John growled into Sherlock's ear and pushed into him a little further. 

"Yes, oh yes, please, more", Sherlock moaned and John's hips bucked involuntarily, pushing him further inside. Sherlock's voice was raw and deep as he groaned his plea for more. 

He continued to push in, one hand gripping Sherlock's hip and the other stroking up and down his taunt stomach, lightly brushing his cock. 

When he was completely seated inside Sherlock, he stilled, giving him time to adjust to being full. 

"Please", Sherlock moaned, pushing back against John's cock in an attempt to get him to move. 

"Tell me what you want, baby", John said, realizing he had used a term of endearment before he could stop himself. 

"I want you to fuck me and God, I like it when you call me that", Sherlock moaned and John smiled, breathing a sigh of relief as he started to move. 

He moved slowly at first, and Sherlock moved with him, pushing back in time with his thrust. He was so hot and tight and it was taking everything John had to move steadily and not just pound into him. He wanted to make this last, and he had been teetering on the edge for some time now. 

"Yes, John, yes yes! You feel so good". 

John kissed Sherlock's neck and repositioned himself, angling his thrusts so that, if his memory served him from just a little bit ago, he should be....

"YES, JOHN! AH! AH!" Sherlock shouted as John hit his prostate over and over with each thrust. 

John could feel himself getting closer and he knew that he wasn't going to be able to fight it for much longer, Sherlock just felt too good. He reached around and began stroking Sherlock in time with his own thrusts, then he still his hand.

"Fuck my hand, Sherlock. Fuck my hand while I fuck your arse", John said through gritted teeth. 

Sherlock happily obliged and began thrusting hard and fast into John's hand. John matched his rhythm and soon he was pounding into Sherlock hard, the slap of skin against skin was completely obscene and their shouts and moans were almost guaranteed to be heard through the thin walls of their flat. 

"John, I'm close, so close", Sherlock breathed, fucking John's fist as hard as he could. 

"Come for me, baby", John whispered, biting down gently on the soft part of Sherlock's ear. He pulled out almost completely and thrust sharply into Sherlock, making sure his cock rubbed hard against his prostate. 

"FUCK, YES, JOHN! OH GOD, JOHN!! JOHN! JOHN! JOHN!" Sherlock all but screamed as his orgasm hit him. He came hard and fast, spurt after spurt painting the shower wall as his whole body jerked and bucked. He clenched around John and that was all it took and John was coming too. 

"SHERLOCK!!" John shouted as he filled him, Sherlock was still coming as John emptied himself, and he was STILL coming when John finished. 

"God, oh God!" Sherlock said as his orgasm finally came to an end.

They both sank to the shower floor, letting the still warm, thank God, water wash the evidence of their love making down the drain. 

"I have never come that hard in all my life", Sherlock panted, laying heavily against John. 

"Neither....have I", John breathed, still trying to get his breath back, "That was amazing". 

"Yes, it was", Sherlock agreed. 

They sat in silence for a few moments, allowing each other to catch their breath. 

"I'd like to do that again", Sherlock said sheepishly. 

"I'd like to do that again too...and again, and again, and again", John added. 

"I don't want to have sex with anyone else again", Sherlock said and John smiled. 

"Well, I'm glad because neither do I. It will absolutely fail in comparison to sex with you", John said, kissing the top of Sherlock's head, "You are stuck with me, baby". 

"Oh no, John. I do believe it is YOU that is stuck with ME", Sherlock said, smiling slightly. 

"Well, I guess we are just stuck with each other then". 

They turned to kiss each other and then stood up. 

"We need to get you clean, I've already washed", John said. He squirted some soap in his hands and began to wash Sherlock's body before moving to his hair. 

"John?" 

"Yes, Sherlock"

"I think I'm ready to do that again", Sherlock said, tilting his head down and smirking. He was already hard again and to John's surprise, so was he. 

"It seems that I, too, am ready for a repeat performance", John said, quickly rinsing the soap from Sherlock's body and hair. 

They kissed passionately, John turning to pin Sherlock against the shower wall. Sherlock grabbed John's arse and began to tease his entrance. 

"This time", Sherlock said, grinning from ear to ear", "It's my turn"


End file.
